Шекли, Роберт
Роберт Шекли ( ; 16 июля 1928 — 9 декабря 2005) — известный американский писатель-фантаст, автор множества фантастических рассказов и нескольких научно-фантастических романов и повестей. Мастер иронического юмористического рассказа. Один из самых оригинальных юмористов научной фантастики. По мнению многих критиков он был лучшим фантастом США 50-х годов . Биография Роберт Шекли родился в 1928 г. в Нью-Йорке, вырос в Мэйплвуде (штат Нью-Джерси), потом опять переехал в Нью-Йорк. В детстве был очарован такими авторами, как Роберт Хайнлайн, А. Ван Вогт, Джон Кольер. После окончания школы учился в Нью-Йоркском университете, специализируясь в гуманитарных дисциплинах. С детства Шекли мечтал стать писателем. Он очень любил читать, начал читать очень рано. Знакомясь с известными авторами, он видел, что они — простые люди, такие же, как и он. Это придавало ему уверенности. Он закончил Нью-Йоркский университет по гуманитарным дисциплинам. Служил в армии в Корее. А с начала 50-х годов Шекли начинает писать первые рассказы и, когда предлагает их в научно-фантастические журналы, встречает очень теплый прием редакторов и читателей. На фоне своего успеха он пишет за последующие десять лет несколько сотен своих лучших — коротких, остроумных фантастических рассказов. Как Шекли признался в одном из своих последних видеоинтервью (2004), то были самые счастливые годы его жизни. Он снимал однокомнатную квартиру в тихом центре Нью-Йорка, сочинял по несколько рассказов в неделю, печатая их на печатной машинке, и на своем скутере «Ламбретта» развозил их по редакциям. Телефон его разрывался от звонков с заказами. Однажды один известный редактор научно-фантастического журнала, ознакомившись с несколькими рассказами начинающего автора, сказал молодому Шекли: "Я куплю каждое ваше слово, все, что вы ни напишете, потому что я продам все, что вы ни напишете". Шекли говорил, что это были одни из самых приятных слов для него. Но из скромности редко вспоминал этот инцидент.(Из автобиографических воспоминаний, перевод, с оф. сайта Р. Шекли) «Почему именно фантастика?» — часто спрашивали его впоследствии. Ответ маэстро был неизменным: «Только она дарит творцу полную свободу».(Видео-интервью с Р. Шекли, перевод, с оф. сайта) Молодой талантливый автор не остается незамеченным редакцией самого известного в те годы в США ежемесячного н-ф журнала «Galaxy», и начинает постоянно печататься в нём, получая уже не по 1, а по 4 цента за одно слово и с каждым новым выпуском — все большую популярность. Таким образом, гонорары за один рассказ в 5000 слов составляли около 200$, что в пересчете цен на сегодня примерно 2000$. В 1954 г. Шекли получает награду «Лучший дебют» — самое высокое звание наиболее перспективному молодому автору в фантастике. Критики признали Роберта Шекли лучшим фантастом 50-х. В 60-е годы он активно печатает свои фантастические рассказы в самых известных журналах. Шекли быстро завоевывает признание и известность именно как мастер короткого рассказа. Впоследствии он пробует себя и в больших литературных формах, идя на это из-за требований литературного рынка — не столь успешно в не столь любимом для себя жанре. Его перу принадлежат также несколько детективных рассказов, написанные в основном под псевдонимами. Однако продолжению звездного времени журнальной прозы в США помешало массовое распространение телевидения. С появлением телевизоров в каждом доме тиражи журналов упали, многие журналы вообще закрылись, и писатели короткой формы в большинстве остались не у дел. Наступает трудный период для авторов короткой прозы. Позже Шекли пишет сценарии 15-ти эпизодов для телесериала «Капитан Видео» (Captain Video) и 60 пятиминутных новелл цикла «По ту сторону зеленой двери» («Behind the Green Door»), которые были прочитаны по радио известным актёром Бэзилом Рэтбоном (Basil Rathbone), сыгравшем в сериале «Шерлок Холмс». Рассказы Шекли составили авторские сборники «Где не ступала нога человека» («Untouched by Human Hands», 1954), «Гражданин в космосе» («Citizen in Space», 1955), «Паломничество на Землю» («Piligrimage to Earth», 1957), «Идеи: Без ограничений» («Notions: Unlimited», 1960), «Лавка бесконечности» («Store of Infinity», 1960), «Осколки космоса» («Shards of Space», 1963), «Ловушка на человека» («The People Trap», 1967), «Вы что-нибудь чувствуете, когда я делаю это?» («Can You Feel Anything When I Do This?», 1971), «Робот, который был похож на меня» («The Robot Who Looked Like Me», 1978), «Удивительные миры Роберта Шекли» («The Wonderful Worlds of Robert Sheckley», 1979) и другие. Рассказы Шекли отличает парадоксальный взгляд, позволяющий представить, казалось бы, самые обычные обстоятельства с необычной стороны. В видеоинтервью Р. Квальи Роберт Шекли на вопрос того "Какой вопрос вы ненавидите больше всего?", ответил: "Откуда вы берете свои идеи? Этот вопрос мне задают чаще всего. Если бы я знал, откуда, я бы пошел туда и взял бы их больше!" По его произведениям снято 4 кинофильма. Самые известные — «Десятая жертва» (1965, в гл. роли Марчелло Мастроянни) и «Беглец» (1992, др. название «Корпорация „Бессмертие“», в гл. ролях Эмилио Эстевез и Мик Джаггер). Также: фильмы «Побег с Адского Острова» («Escape from Hell Island», 1963), «Цена риска» («Le prix du danger», 1983). В среде любительского кинематографа также нашлись поклонники творчества Шекли. Так, на Украине был снят любительский короткометражный фильм «Премия за риск» (2009) по одноименному рассказу. Наибольшей популярностью пользовался его юмористический цикл 7 рассказов о незадачливых бизнесменах Грегоре и Арнольде, основавших фирму ААА-ПОПС и пытающихся заработать на оказании услуг По Оздоровлению Природной Среды в иных мирах. Хотя произведения Шекли и публиковались постоянно, его известность на родине не была особенно широка. Короткая форма, cюрреалистические сюжеты и несвязанность обычными приемами научной фантастики затрудняли восприятие зарубежным читателем. Вдобавок к этому — свободный рынок, большое количество авторов, работающих в этом жанре, достаточное число изданий и их дороговизна в США. Однако удивительным образом его произведения, переведенные на русский язык, мгновенно сделали Шекли одним из самых читаемых и любимых в СССР. В немалой степени на это повлиял советский «железный занавес», всего три программы телевидения в СССР вплоть до 80-х годов, отсутствие развлекательных программ и книжный дефицит, когда любая книга зарубежных авторов моментально раскупалась и расценивалась, как глоток свободы пьянящего Запада. К тому же из всех жанров в то время строгая советская цензура разрешала вольности только в зарубежной фантастике. В первый приезд мастера в СССР к нему после выступления подошел один из его поклонников и попросил поставить автограф на сборнике рассказов Шекли, перепечатанных на печатной машинке. Шекли был поражен: «Неужели у вас такой дефицит книг, что вам приходится самим перепечатывать эти книги?». Он был прав лишь отчасти. Он все еще не мог поверить, насколько популярен и любим в СССР. Как блестящий автор короткой прозы, Шекли разрабатывает и совершенствует свой собственный литературный легкоузнаваемый стиль — искрометный и в то же время теплый и очень человеколюбивый юмор, неожиданную ударную концовку и интригующий с первых слов сюжет. Принимаясь читать новый рассказ мастера, читатель знал, что автор его не разочарует. Из его творчества, помимо рассказов, наиболее известны романы «Корпорация „Бессмертие“» («Immortality Inc.», 1958), «Цивилизация Статуса» («The Status Civilization», 1960) и «Путешествие в послезавтра» («Journey Beyond Tomorrow», другой перевод названия — «Хождение Джоэниса», 1962), повести «Обмен разумов» («Mindswap»), «Координаты чудес» («Dimension Of Miracles») и «Билет на планету Транай» («A Ticket to Tranai»). Совместно с Роджером Желязны им была написана серия из трех книг Рыжий Демон — «Принеси мне голову прекрасного принца» («Bring Me The Head Of Prince Charming»), «Если с Фаустом вам не повезло» («If At Faust You Don’t Succeed») и «Пьеса должна продолжаться» («A Farce To Be Reckoned With»). Одно из самых известных, любимых читателями и наиболее высоко отмеченных критиками произведений большой формы — повесть «Координаты чудес» (1968) — о Томе Кармоди, который первый и единственный из землян вследствие ошибки интергалактического компьтера выиграл в галактической лотерее приз. Пытаясь вернуться из Галактического центра на Землю вместе с призом, по дороге домой Кармоди встречает уникальных личностей — всевозможных богов, которые помогают ему в меру сил, прося у того — обычного человека — за это помощи в решении собственных неразрешимых проблем. В этой повести проявились лучшие черты Шекли как блестящего новеллиста — его неисчерпаемая фантазия, уникальная философия, оригинальность авторских версий создания мира и науки, переосмысление понятий добра и зла и поиск смысла жизни. Впоследствии, приехав по приглашению в Россию и узнав об особой популярности повести «Координаты чудес», Роберт Шекли заключает контракт на написание продолжения, пообещав вставить среди героев новой повести своих российских поклонников — Диму и Сашу — очень просивших его об этом. Свое обещание он выполнил. Однако продолжение получилось натянутым и значительно менее интересным, чем первая часть. На вопрос — какие его произведения и герои ему наиболее близки, Роберт Шекли назвал Тома Кармоди из повести «Координаты чудес» и Марвина Флинна из романа «Обмен разумов». И пояснил: «Они постоянно путешествуют по иным мирам, всегда попадая в неприятности. Все это и нужно нам, романтикам». Его рассказы были настолько непредсказуемы, настолько остроумно вывернуты наизнанку, а идеи столь многочисленны и оригинальны, что ему часто задавали вопрос о приеме наркотиков и пользе наркотического опьянения для творчества. Шекли признал: было время, когда он принимал подобные средства, однако это никак не было связано с его творчеством. Он принимал их в тяжелый период жизни, только чтобы чувствовать себя лучше. Для творчества же всегда требуется ясное сознание и чистый мозг. Им написаны также три юмористических детективных романа о частном сыщике Бобе Дракониане: «Детективное агентство „Альтернатива“» («The Alternative Detective»), «Между Сциллой и Харибдой» («Draconian New York») и «Сома-блюз» («Soma Blues»). Шекли сотрудничал с известными н-ф авторами: Роджером Желязны, Гарри Гаррисоном, Харланом Эллисоном и мн. др. Был близким другом фантаста-сатирика Уильяма Тенна. В 90-е годы Роберт Шекли работал над сценарием компьютерной игры «Netrunner». Всего за свою жизнь Роберт Шекли написал 15 романов и более 400 рассказов и повестей, составивших 9 авторских сборников, которые были переведены на многие языки, что составило более 65 книг. В 1991 году Роберт Шекли был отмечен наградой имени Даниэля Галана (Daniel F. Gallun) за вклад в жанр научной фантастики. В 1998 в Санкт-Петербурге ему была вручена премия «Странник» за вклад в области юмора и научной фантастики. Шекли был женат пять раз. У него есть сестра Джоан Клейн; сын Джейсон от первого брака; дочь Алиса Квитней от второго; дочь Анна и сын Джед от третьего; а также три внука. В последний период жизни Роберт Шекли был женат на писательнице Дане Гэйл ( ) и жил в Портленде, штат Орегон. Иногда приезжал в Россию, поскольку там находились основные его почитатели. Гонорары из России, где Роберта всегда помнили, обожали и переиздавали, составляли в конце жизни основную часть его скромных доходов. . В последние годы писатель жил на Ибице вместе со своей пятой женой. Впоследствии — в одиночестве. Шекли пишет немного, почти не издается, живет скромно, болеет, часто нуждаясь в средствах. Помня о своей популярности в России и, в частности, на Украине (где фантастика всегда была развита и куда он неоднократно приезжал по приглашению в качестве почетного гостя), в последние годы жизни Роберт Шекли рассматривал возможность поселиться на черноморском побережье — недорогом, теплом и романтическом месте, располагающем к творчеству. Однако этим планам не суждено было сбыться. С 1999 года Шекли подружился со своим поклонником, итальянским писателем Roberto Quaglia (с 2002 г. вице-председатель Европейского Общества Научной фантастики), у которого часто и долго гостил в теплой Генуе (Италия) и вместе с которым много путешествовал по миру, давал интервью, участвовал в ток-шоу и выступал на ТВ, и с которым планировал написать две совместные книги. Книги были начаты, но не закончены из-за смерти писателя. Шекли всегда был страстным курильщиком, а в последние годы жизни — еще и гурманом. На выступлениях ему в качестве исключения разрешали курить везде и всюду, в том числе даже в пожароопасных местах — библиотеках, типографиях и проч.: писатель не мог провести без сигареты и десяти минут. Весной 2005 г. во время визита на Украину на литературный конвент «Портал» состояние здоровья Шекли вследствие простуды, перенапряжения и преклонного возраста резко ухудшилось, и он был госпитализирован. Шекли не смог найти свою обязательную медицинскую страховку, не имел возможности оплатить лечение самостоятельно, и его долг в дорогой частной клинике (10 тысяч долларовuk:Шеклі Роберт) был оплачен известным украинским политиком. Также был организован сбор средств, что помогло ему в тяжелом состоянии вернуться в США под присмотром украинских врачей. На Украину за ним приезжала его дочь Анна. Роберт Шекли не смог поправиться и ушел из жизни 9 декабря 2005 года в Покипси, штат Нью-Йорк, в возрасте 77 лет от осложнения аневризмы мозга через две недели после не слишком удачно проведенной операции. Библиография Романы и повести * «Корпорация „Бессмертие“» (engl. Immortality, Inc.) (1958) * «Цивилизация Статуса» The Status Civilization / Omega (1960) * «Путешествие в послезавтра» («Хождение Джоэниса») Journey beyond Tomorrow (1963) * «Десятая жертва» The 10th Victim (1966) * «Обмен разумов» Mindswap (1966) * «Координаты чудес» Dimension of Miracles (1968) * «Варианты выбора» Options (1975) * «Алхимический марьяж Элистера Кромптона» The Alchemical Marriage of Alistair Crompton (1978) * «Драмокл: Межгалактическая мыльная опера» Dramocles (1983) * «Первая жертва» Victim Prime (1987) * «Охотник» Hunter / Victim (1988) * «Билл, герой Галактики на планете Бутылочных мозгов» On The Planet of Bottled Brains (совместно с Гарри Гаррисоном, 1990) * «Лабиринт Минотавра» Minotaur Maze (1990) * «Страж-птица» Watchbird (1990) * «Принеси мне голову прекрасного Принца» Bring Me the Head of Prince Charming (совместно с Роджером Желязны, 1991) * «Ксолотль» Xolotl (1991) * «Жар чужих звезд» Alien Starswarm (1991) * «Коль в роли Фауста тебе не преуспеть» If at Faust You Don’t Succeed (совместно с Роджером Желязны, 1993) * «Пьеса должна продолжаться» A Farce to Be Reckoned With (совместно с Роджером Желязны, 1995) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Laertian Gamble (1995) * «Чужие: Урожай Чужих» Aliens: Alien Harvest (1995) * Godshome (1997) * Babylon 5: A Call to Arms (1999) * «Великий гиньоль сюрреалистов» The Grand-Guignol of the Surrealists (2000) * «Координаты чудес II. Второе путешествие» Dimension of Miracles Revisited (2001) Сборники рассказов * «Где не ступала нога человека» Untouched by Human Hands (1954) ** «Форма» Shape (1953) ** «Седьмая жертва» Seventh Victim (1953) ** «Специалист»''Specialist'' (1953) ** «Тепло» Warm (1953) ** «Страж-птица» Watchbird (1953) ** «Травмированный» The Impacted Man (1952) ** «Стоимость жизни» Cost of Living (1952) ** «Чудовища» The Monsters (1953) ** «Алтарь» The Altar (1953) ** «Где не ступала нога человека» Untouched by Human Hands (1953) * «Гражданин в космосе» Citizen in Space (1955) ** «Руки прочь»''Hands Off'' (1954) ** «Кое-что задаром» Something for Nothing (1954) ** «Вор во времени» A Thief in Time (1954) ** ''Skulking Permit (1954) ** «Проблема охоты» ''Hunting Problem ** «Билет на планету Транай» A Ticket to Tranai ** «Бухгалтер» The Accountant (1954) ** «Верный вопрос» Ask a Foolish Question (1953) ** «Битва» The Battle (1954) ** «Гражданин в космосе» Citizen in Space ** «Счастливчик» The Luckiest Man in the World ** «Безымянная гора» The Mountain Without a Name ** «Я и мои шпики» * «Паломничество на Землю» Pilgrimage to Earth (1957) ** «Рейс молочного фургона» Milk Run (1954) ** «Мятеж шлюпки» The Lifeboat Mutiny (1955) ** Deadhead (1955) ** «Тело» The Body (1956) ** «Капкан» Trap (1956) ** «Защитник» Protection (1956) ** «Терапия» Bad Medicine (1956) ** Early Model (1956) ** «Бремя Человека» Human Man’s Burden (1956) ** «Земля, воздух, огонь и вода» Earth, Air, Fire and Water (1955) ** «Что в нас заложено» All the Things You Are (1956) ** «Страх в ночи» Fear in the Night (1952) ** «Паломничество на Землю» Pilgrimage to Earth (1956) ** «Служба ликвидации» Disposal Service (1955) ** «Академия»''The Academy'' (1954) * «Идеи: Без ограничений» Notions: Unlimited (1960) ** «Проблема туземцев» The Native Problem (1956) ** «Язык любви» The Language of Love (1957) ** «Поднимается ветер» A Wind is Rising (1957) ** Double Indemnity (1957) ** «Похмелье» Hangover (Morning After) (1957) ** «Рыцарь в серой фланели» Gray Flannel Armor (1957) ** «Страж-птица» Watchbird (1953) ** «Пиявка» The Leech (1952) ** «Вторжение на рассвете» Dawn Invader (1957) ** «Второй рай» Paradise II (1955) ** «Рука помощи» Holdout (1957) ** «Регулярность кормления» Feeding Time (1953) * «Лавка бесконечности» Store of Infinity (1960) ** «Премия за риск» The Prize of Peril (1958) ** «Три смерти Бена Бакстера» Three Deaths of Ben Baxter`s (1957) ** «Человекоминимум» The Minimum Man (1958) ** «Лавка миров / Склад миров»''The Store of the Worlds'' (1959) ** «Пушка, которая не бабахает» The Gun Without a Bang (1958) ** «Пусть кровавый убийца…» If the Red Slayer (1959) ** The Humors (1958) ** «Трипликация» Triplication (эссе) * «Осколки космоса» Shards of Space (1962) ** Fool’s Mate (1953) ** Potential (1953) ** «Поединок разумов» Meeting of the Minds (1960) ** «Особый Старательский» Prospector’s Special (1959) ** «Девушки и Наджент Миллер» The Girls and Nugent Miller (1960) ** Subsistence Level (1954) ** The Slow Season (1954) ** «Наконец-то один» Alone at Last (1957) ** «Вечность» Forever (1959) ** «Спецраздел выставки» The Special Exhibit (1953) ** «Мусорщик на Лорее» The Sweeper of Loray (1959) * «Ловушка на человека» The People Trap (1968) ** «Дипломатическая неприкосновенность» Diplomatic Immunity (1953) ** «Призрак-5» Ghost V (1954) ** «Лаксианский ключ / Индетерминированный ключ» The Laxian Key (1954) ** «Необходимая вещь» The Necessary Thing (1955) ** «Потолкуем малость?» Shall We Have a Little Talk? (1965) ** «Ловушка на человека» The People Trap ** «Попробуй докажи» Proof of the Pudding (1952) ** Dreamworld ** «Рыболовный сезон» Fishing Season (1953) ** «Абсолютное оружие» The Last Weapon (1953) ** «Запах мысли» The Odor of Thought (1953) ** «Лабиринт Редферна» Redfern’s Labyrinth ** «Заповедная зона» Restricted Area (1953) ** «Жертва из космоса» The Victim from Space (1957) * «Вы что-нибудь чувствуете, когда я делаю это?»/«Того же и вам, но вдвойне» Can You Feel Anything When I Do This? / The Same to You Doubled (1972) ** «Извините, что врываюсь в ваш сон...» Starting from Scratch (1953) ** «Застывший мир» The Petrified World (1968) ** «Записки о Лангранаке» Aspects of Langranak ** «Вы что-нибудь чувствуете, когда я делаю это?» Can You Feel Anything When I Do This? (1969) ** «Из луковицы в морковь» Cordle to Onion to Carrot (1969) ** The Cruel Equations ** «Доктор Вампир и его мохнатые друзья» Doctor Zombie and His Furry Little Friends ** «Через пищевод и в космос с тантрой, мантрой и крапчатыми колесами» Down the Digestive Tract and Into the Cosmos with Mantra, Tantra, and Specklebang ** «Игра: вариант по первой схеме» Game: First Schematic ** «Мнемон» The Mnemone ** «Заметки по восприятию воображаемых различий» Notes on the Perception of Imaginary Differences ** «Па-да-труа шеф-повара, официанта и клиента» Pas De Trois of the Chef and the Waiter and the Customer ** «Чумной район» Plague Circuit ** «Того же и вам, но вдвойне!/Предел желаний» The Same to You Doubled (1970) ** Tailpipe to Disaster ** «Прогулка» Tripout * «Робот, который был похож на меня» The Robot Who Looked Like Me (1978) ** «Зирн без охраны, дворец Дженгик горит, Джон Вестерли мертв / Зирн пал, незащищенный. Дворец Йенгик в огне. Джон Уэстерли мертв» Zirn Left Unguarded, the Jenghik Palace in Flames, Jon Westerly Dead (1972) ** «Город мертвых» End City (1973) ** A Suppliant in Space (1973) ** «Я вижу человека, сидящего на кресле, а кресло кусает его за ногу» I See a Man Sitting on a Chair, and the Chair Is Biting His Leg (совместно с Харланом Эллисоном, 1968) ** «И люди этим занимаются?» Is That What People Do? (1978) ** «Бесконечный вестерн» The Never-Ending Western Movie (1976) ** «Робот, который был похож на меня» The Robot Who Looked Like Me (1973) ** «Спецзаказ золотоискателя» Silversmith Wishes (1977) ** «Рабы времени» Slaves of Time (1974) ** Sneak Previews (1977) ** «Голоса» Voices (1973) ** «Добро пожаловать в стандартный кошмар» Welcome to the Standard Nightmare (1973) ** «Что такое жизнь?» What is Life? (1976) * «Удивительный мир Роберта Шекли» The Wonderful World of Robert Sheckley (1979) ** «Премия за риск» The Prize of Peril (1958) ** «Седьмая жертва» Seventh Victim (1953) ** «Специалист» Specialist (1953) ** «Призрак-5»''Ghost V'' (1954) ** Skulking Permit (1954) ** «Поднимается ветер»''A Wind is Rising'' (1957) ** «Рыцарь в серой фланели» Gray Flannel Armor (1957) ** «Потолкуем малость?» Shall We Have a Little Talk? (1965) ** «Ловушка на человека» The People Trap (1968) ** Fool’s Mate (1953) ** «Паломничество на Землю» Pilgrimage to Earth (1956) ** «Лавка миров / Склад миров» The Store of the Worlds (1959) ** «Введение»''Introduction (The Wonderful World of Robert Sheckley)'' (эссе) * «Омнибус Шекли» The Sheckley Omnibus (1979) ** «Корпорация „Бессмертие» Immortality, Inc. (1958) ** «Премия за риск» The Prize of Peril (1958) ** «Специалист» Specialist (1953) ** Hands Off (1954) ** «Кое-что задаром» Something for Nothing (1954) ** «Призрак-5» Ghost V (1954) ** «Проблемы охоты» Hunting Problem (1955) ** «Билет на планету Транай» A Ticket to Tranai (1955) ** «Терапия» Bad Medicine (1956) ** «Верный вопрос» Ask a Foolish Question (1953) ** «Битва» The Battle (1954) ** «Паломничество на Землю» Pilgrimage to Earth (1956) ** «Лавка миров / Склад миров» The Store of the Worlds (1959) ** «Введение» Introduction (The Robert Sheckley Omnibus) (эссе) * «Так люди этим занимаются?» Is THAT What People Do? (1984) ** «Форма» Shape (1953) ** «Премия за риск» The Prize of Peril (1958) ** «Седьмая жертва» Seventh Victim (1953) ** «Тепло» Warm (1953) ** «Язык любви» The Language of Love (1957) ** «Поднимается ветер» ''A Wind is Rising (1957) ** The Petrified World (1968) ** Fool’s Mate (1953) ** «Бухгалтер» The Accountant (1954) ** «Что в нас заложено» All the Things You Are (1956) ** «Битва» The Battle (1954) ** «На берегу спокойных вод» Beside Still Waters (1953) ** «Вы что-нибудь чувствуете, когда я делаю это?» Can You Feel Anything When I Do This? (1969) ** «Из луковицы в морковь» Cordle to Onion to Carrot (1969) ** «Глаз реальности» The Eye of Reality (1982) ** «Страх в ночи» Fear in the Night (1952) ** «Рыболовный сезон» Fishing Season (1953) ** «На пять минут раньше» Five Minutes Early (1982) ** «Потерянное будущее» The Future Lost (1980) ** The Future of Sex: Speculative Journalism (1982) ** «Рука помощи» The Helping Hand (1981) ** "Как профессиональные писатели пишут. Или, хотя бы, пытаются писатьHow Pro Writers Really Write — or Try To (1978) ** «И люди этим занимаются?» Is That What People Do? (1978) ** «Последние дни (параллельной?) Земли» The Last Days of (Parallel?) Earth (1980) ** «Жизнь как жизнь» The Life of Anybody ** Meanwhile, Back at the Bromide (1962) ** «Мисс Мышка и четвёртое измерение»''Miss Mouse and the Fourth Dimension'' (1981) ** «Мнемон»''The Mnemone'' (1971) ** «Чудовища»''The Monsters'' (1953) ** «Проблема туземцев» Native Problem (1956) ** «Паломничество на Землю» Pilgrimage to Earth (1956) ** «Робот, который был похож на меня» The Robot Who Looked Like Me (1973) ** «Рассказ о странном происшествии со средним американцем» The Shaggy Average American Man Story (1979) ** «Пальба в магазине игрушек» Shootout in the Toy Shop (1981) ** «Спецзаказ золотоискателя» Silversmith Wishes (1977) ** «Долой паразитов» The Skag Castle (1956) ** «Лавка миров / Склад миров» The Store of the Worlds (1959) ** Wild Talents, Inc. (1953) ** «Прощание с болью» Good-bye Forever to Mr. Pain (1979) * The Collected Short Fiction of Robert Sheckley (5 volumes, 1991) * Uncanny Tales (2003) * The Masque Of Manana (2005) Серия о Стивене Дейне * Calibre .50 (1961) * Dead Run (1961) * Live Gold (1962) * White Death (1963) * Time Limit (1967) Серия о Хобе Дракониане * «Детективное агентство „Альтернатива“» The Alternative Detective (1993) * «Между Сциллой и Харибдой» Draconian New York (1996) * «Сома-блюз» Soma Blues (1997) Серия «Справочник настоящего бизнесмена» (о Грегоре и Арнольде) * Рейс молочного фургона («Milk Run», 09.1954) * Призрак-5 («Ghost V», 10.1954) * Лаксианский ключ / Индетерминированный ключ («The Laxian Key», 11.1954) * Беличье колесо («Squirrel Cage», 01.1955) * Необходимая вещь (The Necessary Thing", 06.1955) * Мятеж шлюпки («The Lifeboat Mutiny», 04.1955) * Долой паразитов («The Skag Castle», 1956) (он же — «Sarkanger») Другие книги * The Man in the Water (1962) * The Game of X (1965) * «Планета по смете» Budget planet (1968) Примечания Ссылки * официальный сайт писателя * * Фотографии Шекли * Не стало Роберта Шекли * Подборка книг Роберта Шекли в формате fb2 и html Категория:Роберт Шекли Категория:Писатели-фантасты США Категория:Родившиеся 16 июля Категория:Родившиеся в 1928 году Категория:Умершие 9 декабря Категория:Родившиеся в Нью-Йорке Категория:Умершие в 2005 году Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Лауреаты премии «Странник» be:Роберт Шэклі be-x-old:Робэрт Шэклі bg:Робърт Шекли cv:Шекли Роберт de:Robert Sheckley en:Robert Sheckley es:Robert Sheckley fa:رابرت شکلی fi:Robert Sheckley fr:Robert Sheckley hu:Robert Sheckley it:Robert Sheckley ja:ロバート・シェクリイ lv:Roberts Šeklijs pl:Robert Sheckley sv:Robert Sheckley uk:Роберт Шеклі zh:罗伯特·谢克里